


Enough for My Heart to Quit

by Storylandqueen



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Blackmail, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, S01E04, possibly dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylandqueen/pseuds/Storylandqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a post on Tumblr.</p>
<p>"Like three was just waiting in his bedroom with the soft lighting for one to show up. I legit thought three was gonna ask for a blow job jfc"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough for My Heart to Quit

“From here on in, we agree to agree,” Three declared, the words a low and warm promise, smug as he watched a muscle in One’s jaw twitch, the clenching giving away the words the other man had yet to say. Maybe it was unfair to take such great delight in watching him grow tense, but Three couldn’t help it - he had something on the other and One wouldn’t be able to just dismiss that. As far as Three was concerned, One owed him for his unsolicited help and it was absolutely glorious to know that he owned One to at least some small degree.

“And what if I don’t want to agree, you’re going to start talking?” One asked in a voice that sounded rough and thick, the muscles of his throat working to either clear his throat or keep his tone civil. It must have been killing him to know he wasn’t really the paragon of virtue out of their numbered masses, to have that niggling little doubt that he might not be accepted even if he explained. “Are you going to tell them the best ways to get rid of me? The airlock, abandoned on some empty planet, or maybe you’ll do everyone the favor and just shoot me with Lulu?”

He was trying to score a point and make it personal by dragging his guns into it, Three knew it because damn, he’d done nothing to deserve being accused of being willing to murder One. That wasn’t something he wanted to do or even to happen, no matter if he was busy implying the others would. He knew One’s secret, after all, and they didn’t, that made it different.

“Oooh,” Three drawled out mockingly while reaching up to place a hand over his heart as if fatally wounded, a smirk gracing his face as his tongue licked along his lower lip. “Now that really hurts, Pretty Boy.”

Pretty Boy, Three said, because maybe the other wasn’t Jace and maybe he preferred to be called One, but that didn’t change the fact he was pretty. Besides, asking what One preferred didn’t necessarily mean Three wouldn’t do what he damn well wanted.

The nickname didn’t even seem to faze One, who let out an irritated huff of air and rolled his eyes, head turning slightly to one side to keep them from looking directly at each other. A button had been pushed somewhere and maybe it could have been the name, but Three was willing to place money he didn’t have on the fact that One was responding to his behavior instead.

He would bet his guns on it.

“And just think,” Three continued, sly and self-satisfied by the reaction, “I was thinking of naming one of my knives after you. I’m still not a psychopath, but I thought it would be a nice gesture.”

“A nice gesture?” One repeated in disbelief, the words a scathing hiss as his eyes narrowed and snapped back to Three like he just couldn’t help himself, an arm sweeping out to the side in an agitated move that Three felt was completely undeserved. “You won’t even let me have my own opinion!”

Without any further provocation than that one motion, Three recalled an argument he’d seen between a drunken couple in the club he and One had gone to for their disastrous gun sale, a woman doing that same arm fling as she declared her partner never listened to a thing she had to say. Right before they’d both been dragged off by security, the man had said she had better things to do with her mouth than nag and Three grinned as the memory caused him to have a wondrously _filthy_ idea.

“Now did I say that?” He asked, cocking his head to one side as he bought himself time to think. “Guess I did, didn’t I? Don’t worry, I’m not totally unreasonable, so let’s say that our opinions are always the same unless you’ve won yourself a veto. Except for lunch, you always have to follow my lead on that.”

Three didn’t consider himself a master of reading people by any means, but somehow he knew what One’s response would be before it even happened and he watched for it eagerly, eating up the way One was off-balance and on the ropes all because of a shared little secret. One didn’t look relieved at the idea of a choice at all, he looked suspicious and maybe that did hurt a little, that he wasn’t trusted, but One’s lack of realization that Three was more bark than bite was only an advantage at the moment. 

Full of distrust and wariness, One asked, “What veto?”

Letting out a slow sigh as he savored the moment, Three moved so they were no longer in the confrontational position of staring each other down, instead stepping to the side so he could sling an arm around One’s shoulders, pulling him in tight against his side. “In the name of fairness, I’ll let you vote your own way in exchange for you doing certain _favors_ for me.” Three explained, putting a certain suggestive emphasis on the word favors to see how One would respond, if he could even manage to put it together. Three could be wrong, but he had the sneaky feeling that One wasn’t that smooth, that he got by on being earnest and endearing and just damn pretty instead of being anything like sly and seductive.

One’s mouth pinched slightly at the corners as his shoulders shifted beneath Three’s arm, his reply coming with what seemed to be great reluctance. “I’m listening.”

“Well, what do you know? You can be trained,” Three quipped before he could stop himself, letting his arm slip down until his hand rested on the back of One’s neck, squeezing lightly before dropping his touch down a little more, palm spread out in the space between One’s shoulder blades. “Here’s how it’s going to work. I’m going to rank favors on a level from one to three and whenever you finish a favor, you get a veto on that level. Now, if we’re voting on a level three issue, you’re going to need a level three veto, but if it’s just a level two, then you could use a level two or three. You follow?”

“Of course I do. I’m not stupid.” 

Now One had switched to sounding insulted, his shoulders rolling as if shaking off the lingering phantom warmth of Three’s arm as he moved away, stepping towards the guns hanging on the wall. Three might have been blackmailing One, but he wasn’t worried about any sort of attack from the other, at least not the fatal kind since the only person he considered to be more harmless than Pretty Boy was the kid. Just a pair of harmless kittens, the both of them, and Three wanted to learn just what it took to make One’s hissing turn into a purr.

“No… You’re really not, are you?” It was said in a considering tone as Three followed slowly after One, his footsteps easily audible and One’s tension grew more obvious with every step he took. One’s posture was almost screaming his agitation, the way his shoulders were hiked up around his neck saying ‘don’t touch me’ in a way that Three both respected and wanted to ignore. He stopped scarcely an inch behind One, not close enough to touch and yet close enough for heat to radiate between them, so close that it was impossible to ignore the sensation of someone close. His words, when they started up again, were quiet and rough, not so much an apology as acknowledgement as they ghosted along One’s skin. “If you were an idiot, I’d be shipmates with Jace instead of One.”

The breath that escaped One came with such a shudder that Three could almost feel it echo in his own bones and the shit-eating grin that had been ghosting on his face ever since One showed up on his door was finally gone in favor of a more serious look. He’d been waiting for One ever since they’d parted ways, he’d known there was no way the other would be able to leave things alone without answers, but Three almost hoped One didn’t realize how eagerly anticipated his arrival was.

“You’re not stupid,” Three continued in that same confidential tone that rolled out so close to One’s ear. “But you do have a secret and I’ve got your back, so you’re going to show your gratitude for that by either voting my way or doing favors. You could earn yourself a nice level two veto right now if you really wanted to by giving me a blow job, call it getting a head start on your right to say your opinion.”

A curl of warmth unfurled in his stomach as the words pulled up a fantasy he’d had since that first shootout together, one that involved what One might sound like after his throat had been left raw from having a cock shoved down it. The idea so evocative that Three couldn’t help but give into the temptation to picture it - One down on his knees with spit shiny lips, eyes blown wide and breathing heavy while his voice sounded wrecked, and what Three wouldn’t give to have the man just say _please…_

Of course One had to ruin it. 

Almost before Three had finished making his offer, One started moving, spinning around and hitting Three with his shoulder from how close in proximity they happened to be. It didn’t make Three shift much, but it did cause One to jump back as if scalded, his eyes wide and bright with surprise, but the blush Three was hoping for wasn’t there.

“Can’t you be serious? I thought you were actually offering me a choice,” One protested, looking frustrated and betrayed in a way that caused Three’s eyebrows to raise in surprise. He hadn’t actually expected One to go for it, but Three envisioned the protests to go more along the lines of _‘I wouldn’t touch you with a ten foot pole’_ than _‘don’t tease me’_ , a distinction that meant there was a chance of getting One to say yes.

Giving a snort and an easy grin, Three held up his hands in a peaceful gesture and resisted the urge to take a step closer while he checked over One’s face for any signs of revulsion. “I am being serious,” he swore, “Hell, I thought I was doing you a favor. Not only would you get to have your opinion, you’d be getting a little action on the side. Face it, being out there’s going to be dangerous for a wanted criminal like you and you wouldn’t pick up on an offer unless someone bit you on the ass.”

Which was a tempting idea that starred in a different fantasy Three had, but it was probably not the best thing to lead with before they settled a deal unless One was really into that. Something Three didn’t think One properly appreciated yet was the way he was actually perfectly capable of tact when it suited him, but One didn’t seem to appreciation him in general, so Three didn’t stop himself from adding, “I might kid around about buying busty redheads, but drop us in a club and I could pull someone free. Hell, I could probably get in Two’s pants if I really wanted some, I think I’m more her type that you are, but why go through all the effort when you and me can take care of each other, huh? True partners in crime.”

The look of outrage was gone from One’s eyes and he was back to that narrow-eyed look of distrust again like he knew he was missing something, wary like he was expecting a trap while he was backed into a corner and the greatest thing about it was that he’d put himself there. Not intentionally since he hadn’t chosen Three to go out with him and he certainly hadn’t offered anything up in return for Three covering his ass, but One was responsible for not admitting the truth. If he really wanted it to end, all he had to do was walk out the door and tell Two what really happened planetside and Three wouldn’t try stopping him, but he didn’t need to. 

“You want sex,” One said flatly, “in exchange for your silence and letting me make my own choice once in a while.”

Three shrugged easily, “It was just a thought.”

More than a thought, but he wasn’t going to admit that so easily, even if One no longer looked as likely to startle and flee as some little wildlife animal. Three had no clue when he’d ever seen a woodland creature to make that comparison to, but it seemed apt with the widened eyes and that careful stance from before, like he was just waiting for a reason to bolt.

“Do you have any shame?” One asked as he took an unconscious step closer, the distance between them fluctuating as Three shifted in response so the empty space grew smaller like in a dance step, that moment when you spun out a partner you previously held close only for them to twirl right back into your arms. “Or any morals at all?”

Another low blow and Three didn’t think it was fair that One kept forgetting he didn’t have any cause to be so righteous, just like it wouldn’t be fair if he let One get away with it. “Hey, you don’t have the moral high ground anymore, remember?” Three asked, raising a hand to point an accusing finger at One. “And what I’ve got are options and your back whether you like it or not.”

“You don’t have my back.” One denied instantly. “If you did, you’d be helping me without demanding anything in return.”

“And if you were the paragon of virtue you like to think you are, you wouldn’t even be on this ship!”

Both of them had kept moving forward, steadily moving closer until they were standing toe to toe to stare each other down the same way they had been before. It was so easy with One to snark and banter and even argue, the heat of anger or arousal always burning just below his skin, waiting for the flash of One’s eyes in his direction to burst into flame. It was on the tip of Three’s tongue to remind One that he’d been the one that wanted to betray their original job, that he was the one encouraging people on that planet to fight, that he’d killed like someone that wasn’t innocent to it. Add in the fact he would have been helping sell guns to people that would have undoubtedly used them if it hadn’t been for their kidnapping by the man whose face One had stolen and it painted the picture of someone that was a criminal in their own right.

Maybe One didn’t shoulder the weight of Jace Corso’s crimes, but one couldn’t be a crew member of the Raza and still be a saint.

A noise came out of One’s throat, something like frustration and desperation, it was hard to be sure when hands were suddenly knotting in Three’s shirt and surprise allowed him to stumble backwards under the pressing force of One’s weight. He twisted and One only followed, which was just fine by Three since at some point between hitting and falling, their mouths collided. He’d wanted it, but hadn’t expected to actually have it, had expected that One’s morals would get in the way despite the logic behind his argument, but apparently One could be made to see reason and open his mouth for Three’s tongue.

It was automatic for his hands to go out seeking for something to hold onto while falling and Three found himself clutching at fabric between one heartbeat and the next. The warmth of One’s body was a temptation Three had lost sleep over, an eagerness to touch soft skin and let his fingers mark out the path of ribs buzzing through his awareness, but what happened was not that soft. Three had grabbed hard at One’s sides just above his hips and kept holding onto him tightly instead of giving into the temptation of running his hands under One’s shirt so that One couldn’t run away the moment the haze lifted and he realized what he was doing. He would have been willing to let One escape the room earlier, if wanted, but that would be so much harder after getting a taste of One’s mouth. 

Letting out a grunt when his back hit the wall next to the weapons display, Three nipped at One’s lower lip and slipped his hands down lower when he heard a noise like a whine, his fingers working to press proprietary bruises into unseen skin even as he made a soothing noise in return. His teeth tugged and released One’s lip and an exhale of warm air gusted across his skin as One’s hands moved, drifting from his arms to his chest and pushing, as if he could make Three go further back into the wall. It wasn’t a hard, forceful push, it wasn’t anything that signaled rejection as Three opened eyes he didn’t remember closing to see One tip his head back like he needed to breathe in something other than a shared breath, something different than Three’s scent.

The only thing that kept Three from opening his mouth and saying a kiss didn’t win a veto was the temptation of putting his mouth on that exposed skin and feeling One’s pulse flutter beneath his tongue, but One himself stopped that by dropping down to his knees with enough force enough to make Three wince.

“Holy shit,” Three muttered once his brain managed to move on from the image of One’s neck mottled with purple marks in the sharp of his teeth and accepted the visual of One on his knees, face nuzzling at the front of his pants. “You’re just full of surprises…”

He hadn’t meant to say that part out loud, but it was true. It was hard to reconcile the man that was so earnest with others and always so defiant with him as the same person that suddenly seemed so enthusiastic to be on his knees. Even when One glanced up to glare at him, he still didn’t stop with the open kisses and teasing licks, the sight of it causing Three’s breathing to turn unsteady as he sucked in lungfuls of air heated in a way temperature controls shouldn’t allow. Giving a crooked, open smile and a huff that probably sounded like laughter, but was actually amazement, Three’s hands clenched at his side emptily and uncertain after having One drop so suddenly out of them. It was a problem that made his palms itch and was easily solved as he reached out to slide his fingers through dark, messy hair, petting instead of gripping while One rubbed at his thighs.

Pants feeling painfully tight, Three couldn’t look away from the sight One made as he rubbed his face against damp material and sighed, who had to clear his throat to say, “You’re a tease.”

It wasn’t something he’d anticipated and it wasn’t a complaint, he wasn’t secure enough in his leverage to push One and possibly lose the chance at a blow job just because the other was taking his sweet time about it, but One seemed to take it as a hint. He drew away, rocking his body back and running his hands all the way up Three’s legs to deal with the fastening of his pants, button popped open and zipper lowered as Three tipped his hips away from the wall to make it easier for One to yank them down. As they were guided down his thighs, One tipped his head up again to give a look that frankly seemed like disapproval over the lack of anything beneath Three’s pants, something that caused Three to frown and curl his fingers tighter in hair that was softer than he’d anticipated it to be. 

“Hey, don’t judge me,” Three instructed gruffly, ignoring the urge to yank One around by the hair and get him to put his mouth to use again, either on his cock or with kissing him again, Three wasn’t in a rush yet and there was a certain novelty to the idea of doing anything with One at all. Besides, his ego had a great interest in seeing if One could get worked up over him with enough heated kissing and groping, something Three felt was sorely lacking in his life.

“I’m going to judge you for a lot of things,” One warned, as if he hadn’t been doing that in some form or another since they met, but Three found it hard to care when the words were punctuated with a kiss placed just below the head of his cock. Sucking in a sharp breath at the feeling, Three soon let it out in a low hiss as One’s tongue pressed along the underside, moving in a slow drag to the base as hands slid over Three’s hips, thumbs pressing along bone before pushing.

It felt like a strangely graceful thing, the way One’s lips skimmed over aching flesh while his hands guided Three to lean back against the wall again, One’s body shifting forward before his tongue swirled along the tip of Three’s cock. The visual alone was enough to kill a lesser man, Three was sure of it and bit back a groan before dropping his head back against the wall to stare up at the ceiling, something dull and uninteresting and not as craved as the sight of One on his knees. He’d wanted to put the other man in his place almost as soon as they’d met and the desire to have One answering to him like this… well, Three was a guy that had needs and he wasn’t blind. One was moralistic and stubborn and a handful of other traits that could be annoying in the right dose, but none of that changed the fact he was a pretty boy.

Three’s pretty boy.

No longer gripping tightly at One’s hair, Three resumed his earlier motion of petting, a source of encouragement he couldn’t help giving even if he couldn’t handle looking. Better just to lean back and let it happen, to enjoy the sensation since One might decide the veto wasn’t worth it once things were over, but Three doubted it, not with as opinionated as the other seemed to be. But if One decided the silence wasn’t worth it and aired out the secret, where would that leave him?

Oh, yes - as the guy that blackmailed One into agreeing with him during debates and then coerced One into sex, that was always how you won a popularity contest.

The tongue that had been flicking across his slit between sloppy kisses to the head of his cock suddenly stopped, lips sealing around Three as he was engulfed in a warm mouth that didn’t so much drag him out of his thoughts as shatter them. A sharp, unexpected noise dropped out of Three as he jerked his head down to stare at One and met eyes that were watching him with an emotion Three couldn’t recognize. Not quite a challenge, One wasn’t daring him to do anything and wasn’t glaring at him to show his hatred for the situation, but the way One wasn’t moving made the whole thing seem like some sort of test Three didn’t realize he’d signed up to take.

Leave it to One to make sure even a blow job bribe wasn’t simple.

The tension Three hadn’t realized had wound through his muscles vanished as he relaxed against the wall once more, taking the moment One chose to stare as a chance to commit the sight he made to memory. If One had any problems with the situation, it was his own fault since Three hadn’t forced him onto his knees and a full mouth would keep him from complaining, might even help him accept the fact that agreeing with Three was a good move for him.

Letting out a noise close to a growl once he started growing impatient, Three’s fingers tightened threateningly as a hint for One to get on with it and that was when the suction started, One’s cheeks hollowing as his tongue pressed up, rubbing against Three’s length. It was far more obliging than Three would have expected if he could be bothered to think, not even a hint of teeth to threaten a bite in retaliation for One’s hold on his hair, something that loosened as One started to bob his head.

“Good job, pretty boy,” Three praised quietly, fingers slipping through dark strands of hair until he was dragging his knuckles along the side of One’s face, pressing against the warm skin of his cheek. One’s eyes slid shut at that, his head drawing back to expose Three’s cock to the cold air and making Three want to push immediately back into the warm, welcoming suction of One’s mouth. There was another swirl of a tongue before One pressed forward, mouth sinking down and causing the pads of Three’s fingers to slide along his jaw, catching on the faint trace of stubble. The head of his cock bumped against the back of One’s throat and Three’s hips tipped forward in automatic response only for him to realize that One’s hold had never loosened on his hips. If not for that firm press, One probably would have been choking and Three wondered if the other was working on instinct or drawing from some kind muscle memory.

Maybe it wasn’t perfect, maybe it wasn’t exactly what Three liked, but hell, Three couldn’t remember _what_ he liked and optimism said he’d have time to teach One just what to do. Just because the guy wasn’t a pro didn’t mean it wasn’t still good, it was still a fantasy turned reality and his mouth was still warm, his lips still a tight ring and the back of his throat a tempting place. One may not have been too keen on letting Three move his hips, but there weren’t any complaints when Three gave into the urge to give pulling his hair a try, speeding up One’s rhythm. It was a pattern of lick and suck as One bobbed his head, going faster and following Three’s pace without once trying to open his eyes or fight it. It was both shocking and incredibly hot, the coil of lust twisting into an even tighter knot as Three took what he wanted without pushing too far into that tempting tightness, unable to look away from the sight he’d hadn’t been able to handle before.

When One began to move his hands, the slide of his fingertips along bare skin lit sparks along Three’s nerves like striking a match and a strangled noise left him as One gripped the base of his cock and started jerking what didn’t fit in his mouth. There was a tug on his pants like maybe One grabbed them with his free hand to hold onto as an anchor for a moment, but Three couldn’t pay attention to that when he was too caught up in the heat scorching his senses, his world narrowing down to _JaceCorsoOnePrettyBoy_ on his knees, to his hand and his mouth and the noises spilling out of it, the idea of his cock being surrounded by the tight fluctuations of a moan almost too tempting to resist as Three’s muscles started to quiver and shake.

His hips weren’t resting against the wall anymore, but rocking steadily forward to aid with the push of his hand in One’s hair, the fingers curled around his cock possibly the only thing keeping Three from pushing all the way in past One’s lips. It was almost too gorgeous to resist, a perfect picture of debauchery with the way his mouth was stretched and red, spit smearing to leave his face messy and his hair an absolutely disaster with the way Three kept raking his fingers through it and pulling. All that and yet he still wasn’t fighting, he was just letting it happen, giving in to what Three wanted and when One opened his eyes to show dark pools of sin, Three was _done._

Fire burst inside him like an explosion to burn out all of his thoughts, awareness of the situation erased as that twisting knot of tension snapped to flood him with bliss. A strangled groan escaped Three as his hips pumped forward a final time, his fingers flexing in One’s hair as the other finally fought his hold for the first time to pull back. He didn’t take the chance to escape when Three him go or release the cock in his mouth, lips still holding on near the tip while he continued to jerk Three off, working to draw the experience out and leaving Three slumped back as he panted.

Pleasure seemed to was over him in waves, echoing along his skin and prompting him to pet absently at whatever part of One he could reach, either to say _well done_ or _enough,_ Three wasn’t thinking clearly enough and couldn’t tell, but One’s hand disappeared and so did his mouth after a final flick of his tongue. 

“That,” Three said once he got his breath back, “Was a fantastic idea.” 

“That was a level two veto,” One reminded him quickly, voice not as sharp as it could have been, but instead prim in a way Three found hilarious considering what he’d just been doing with those same lips shaping his words. “What’s it take to get a level three?”

Making himself let go of One’s hair yet again, Three resigned himself to the fact One had probably clued in to at least one source of Three’s fixations and yanked his pants back up around his hips. Three let himself slide back down the wall without zipping them up and grinned at One, feeling loose and relaxed from the rush as he stared at One with an open expression. There were remnants of cum on One’s face that made Three abruptly realize he’d swallowed instead of spitting it out on the floor or something and maybe it was still a result of the orgasm, but the sight reinforced the feeling of smug pleasure that had filled him since One first showed up outside his door and Three realized he owned him.

Letting out a low little chuckled, Three reached out and swiped away the cum with his own thumb, popping the digit into his mouth and cleaning it off as he made One wait for his answer. “Didn’t expect you to be so eager to go for this,” He confessed, not upset by the development in the least. “Don’t worry about it, you’ll get level three as soon as I fuck you.”


End file.
